The Ships…Break-up?
by ItzPraetorReyna
Summary: Featuring the cheating, dumping, and breaking up of my favorite ships. Percabeth, Jasper, and Solangelo. Rated M for bad words, sadness and some sexual stuff. WARNING: Children below 13 can't and shouldn't read this. Contains LEMONS! I love lemons!
1. 1 Percabeth and Ysabelle

**A/N: LOL I just wanted to have fun and write about the most adorable ships on HoO breaking up… We have Percabeth (NOO!), Jasper (NNOO!), and Solangelo (Wait what that's my favorite!) breaking up and one of them CHEATING. So let's get to it. In this story there will be a lot of lemons so let's go!**

Percabeth (Annabeth POV)

It was a very happy happy day at my cabin. I woke up very early especially for my bae, Percy! I love him very much, of course. When I'm in the shower I always think of him, and while I'm putting on my lemon-scented shampoo I remember years ago he told me my hair smelled like lemon. So, yeah, I took a bath and dressed up.

I started the day by reading _Romeo and Juliet._ It was so romantic! I could not get my eyes of the book. Because the book reminded me of Percy as well. Plus, he invited me on a date which will happen lunchtime near the Long Island Sound!

Ah. I danced out of my cabin, looking very awkward, then into the Mess Hall. I cheerfully greeted every single person with joy. Until when I sat down at the Athena table, I met a black-haired, green-eyed girl about my age sitting beside my other siblings. She looked as beautiful as Piper or Reyna. Who was this new girl, a daughter of Athena too? I asked her name.

"Excuse me? Er, what's your name missy?" I uncomfortably asked.

"Oh! I'm Ysabelle. Nice to meet you! I was claimed last night. My drunk father left me down the road and I discovered this camp. I heard from Malcolm your name is—uh, Annie Bell?"

My eye twitched. She was so sassy the way she checked her painted nails and twirled her hair and added makeup. She's a really bad daughter of Athena.

"My name is Annabeth." I strictly said. And oh she now looks ugly as hell.

Percy POV

I woke up very, very early today. Especially for my bae, Annabeth! I DID love her very much, but this time I discovered someone last night. And as soon as I discovered the new demigod, I planned the whole day tomorrow. I went up to the demigod. I liked the way we had the same hair color and eye color. She was so beautiful! Beautiful as Aphrodite. We stared into each other's eyes. And immediately I went closer.

"Hey bany, honey cakes, darling. I love you very much! I'm Perseus Jackson! You're so beautiful! Wanna date and bang? That'll be great!" I said, developing a liking in the gorgeous girl, and she was blushing. Yes! She likes me too!

"Oh babycakes, love you too! The name is Ysabelle Harvey. Love your body. And yes, I would love to date and sex it up. I'm getting especially horny. Tomorrow? Let's hide near the Long Island Sound" the girl said. I realized I was blushing too! My cock hardened like, Medusa-statue hard. Oh my gods!

Ysabelle pulled me closer. She embraced me tightly and kissed me firmly on my lips. I found my self hugging her as well. We decided to bang right away, hiding in the girl's bathroom. I wouldn't explain every detail, but we giggled as we took off each other's clothes, fucked up, licked each other's pussies, played with each other's tongues and bodies, and cummed all over the place. We decided to have some more in my cabin. Late at night Ysabelle sneaked back into her cabin.

The next day, after breakfast, I stayed with Ysabelle. We talked about each other and our past life. And then we did this until before lunchtime.

And then I remembered I would dump Annabeth. This would be awesome! She will spot me putting my arm over Ysabelle, and then we will kiss each other in front of her.

Annabeth POV

It's lunchtime! Oh my gods, I hope my bae is waiting for me with a bouquet and chocolates. _No girl is stealing my bae this day!_ No one will ruin our date. I even bought $100 matching designer blue jackets for us!

I skipped happily to the Long Island Sound. I heard a couple multiple times kissing each other. That was sweet!…Until I saw Percy. No. No. NO. JUST NO!

Each of them had their hands on each other's shoulders. I noticed who the two are. They were that bitch Ysabelle and my "bae" Percy. They held each other really tight. Oh. My. Gods.

I dropped the jackets. The two stopped their smooching and Ysabelle, her left hand still grasping Percy by his ass, grabbed the jackets. "That will be ours now" Ysabelle sincerely said. Percy smirked. "And you blonde has been dumped."

I ran away. I couldn't bear to see Percy nor Ysabelle anymore. I hid myself in the bathroom of our Cabin. I was desperate. The whole day I locked myself inside, crying my eyeballs out. I didn't want to come outside. Not today, I won't show up. Percy won't worry about me anymore, anyways.

 **A/N: Sad story, isn't it? Don't worry. Next chapter there will be more of this revenge and nastiness! Next up is JASPER**


	2. 2 Jasper and Tricia

**WARNING: Children under age 13 can't and shouldn't read this. Unless you're GM and have a fascination in explicit stuff and not-the-fruit Lemons.**

 **A/N: Yey! I've been busy so a new chapter now here! It's about Jasper. (SPOILER: Jason secretly cheats on Piper) BTW this happens right after Percabeth's breakup.**

 **Piper POV**

Today was very weird. As in.

Of course, earlier I was in Jason's room playing video games. But before that, I was around looking for him, until I found a secret drawer of a C-cup bra and a bunch of condoms. It was very weird because 1. The bra was not mine and it didn't look like mine and 2. Jason and I didn't bang yet. So what was the reason of those items to be here?

After we played video games, I became suspicious. There was a big possibility Jason was cheating on me. Or he was planning to have sex with me. I hope.

I put up a camera in Jason's room. Hehe. I also asked Annabeth (who's eyes were very red and looked really weak) for her Invisibility cap, and I placed the cap on the camera (hehe). I would totally kill Jason (or rape him if he apologizes) if I saw him bang with another girl.

Also immediately after the new girl Ysabelle came, twin girls came and were claimed as daughters of Aphrodite. They said their names were Andrea and Tricia. I can tell who is who because Andrea had earrings and Tricia didn't. So new sisters. Yey.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Jason hasn't been answering my texts lately. One morning I'd say 'Love ya babe!' And after dinner I'd text 'Honey! Date tomorrow?' And no replies.

He's been acting weird too. He doesn't notice me when i wave and barely walks with me near the Long Island Sound when we see each other. Instead he would try to get closer to Tricia. Weird. Plus Tricia was really smart and keeps on telling Facts whenever she's at the cabin.

 **-One Day Later-**

I decided to check the camera. I watched the video about 10 minutes and fast forwarded for 8 hours. It was a very inappropriate scene.

Jason was just sitting on his chair. A girl goes in and Jason checks out her cleavage. The girl was Tricia.

Jason unzips Tricia's jeans and pulls them down while Tricia takes off her shirt, revealing her pink C-Cup bra. When her jeans were already down and kicked away from them, she slowly unstraps her bra letting Jason see her jiggling breasts.

Tricia kneels down to remove Jason's belt and unzips his jeans as well, and Jay with both hands removes his orange shirt and throws them to the ground, letting his 8-pack abs show off. Tricia giggled.

He pulled him and Tricia to the bed. This was when it became bad.

They were sitting down, and Tricia pulled herself closer to him. Her lips pressed Jay's bottom lip, and I knew his tongue was exploring her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, and Jason simply grinned. This was getting gross. Small tears fell from my eyes. But I continued on watching the video.

They pulled away from each other, and Jason played with her boobs and she giggled. It went up and down, and Tricia was just pulling down Jason's boxers, gasping as she discovered his 8-inch dick. She licked his sweet spot and moving up towards his lips. That was when Jason started to take off her panty, eyes wide as he discovered her delicious-looking pussy.

They lied down on the bed. Lips not parting away from each other, Jason guided his cock towards Tricia's vagina. Tricia went on top of him, lips still not apart. They were now fucking. For real.

The two separated. Tricia started to let her hands explore all over Jason's body while she was going backwards and then sucking and deepthroating his cock. There was loads of cum. Now it was Tricia's time to cum. She went back up to let Jason lick her pussy. He was also slapping her ass to get a good shade of red.

I couldn't watch it no more. My eyes were now fully red because of Jason's cheating. I knew now what to do.

- **Another Sad Day Later-**

I had written a breakup letter earlier today before Tricia woke up. She looked like really hot but inside I thought she was very ugly. This was revenge. The letter had said,

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I know what happened three days ago. I've seen it all. Not in personal. But on camera. Your sex has been saved._

 _I put up the camera invisibly on your bed's bed head. I saw your every move. I know you fucked up with Tricia. It was amazing—but not for me. It was drop dead ugly. Ya total bitch._

 _Ive seen it all. Yes, even your body and her naked body. She deepthroated by 6 big fat inches. You took off her underwear. I've reported you to Chiron. Yesterday afternoon. So long bitches._

 _Your ex,_

 _Piper McLean_

 _PS: Hope you break up ;)_

 **A/N: So how did that go, peeps? Haha! I did warn you there would be cheating and some sexual stuff. Want more? Comment down below for LEMONS!**

 **PS:In Piper's dream for the past nights, it was Tricia saying "Oh here is a little fact for you. Yo dumped little piece of shit motherfucking asshole"**


	3. Poll

Hi there just a random update!

I made a poll! (Check it in my profile but if ur too lazy here it is:)

If I were to make a PJ Lemon (LOL) Wjo would be Percy's gf?

Annabeth

Reyna

Piper

Hazel

Rachel

Bianca

Random Goddess

Me

Put it in the reviews. Thank you!


End file.
